Rechazo
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Tal vez, si hubiera sabido adónde les llevarían sus elecciones, Tenma habría sido más cuidadoso a la hora de tomar decisiones. (The Lost Canvas)


**¡Noticia importante!**

He estado ocupada sin actualizar un mes o dos y hace dos noches volví y con muchas ganas. Escribí y publiqué tres oneshot, adelanté Casa de muñecas e ideé este oneshot y otro twoshot de Sísifo y Regulus que ya veré qué hago con él. He esperado pacientemente y veo que no hay feedback. Ni siquiera hay apenas visitas. Visto esto, he de suponer que hice algo mal y tendré esta cuenta un poco parada hasta que averigüe qué fue y cómo solucionarlo. Experimentaré y veré cómo mejorar. Esto afectará sobre todo a mis multichapter, ya que si subo algo será algún oneshot como prueba. Este proceso puede llevarme días, semanas, meses... porque no sé exactamente dónde estuvo el error o errores en los últimos 3 (y ahora 4) fics que he escrito. Con un poco de suerte aprenderé algo de esta experiencia.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>—Se le veía decepcionado—comentó Alone inocentemente, mirando de reojo a su acompañante, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.<p>

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el sendero que llevaba al pueblo, caminando lentamente con destino al mercado. Acababan de despedirse de Dohko de Libra, el caballero de armadura dorada que había rescatado a Tenma en un incidente que había ocurrido unos días atrás en el cauce del río. Impresionado por el poder que el joven de ojos ligeramente rojizos había exhibido, le había propuesto llevarle a un lugar donde podría entrenar para expandir su cosmos. El viajero se quedó unos días por la zona, insistiendo cada vez que veía a Tenma, intentándole convencer de que sería un buen caballero de Atenea. Cuando vio que el joven de cabellos castaños no tenía intención de ceder, decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo quieto en el pueblecito italiano donde Alone y Tenma vivían.

—Era muy pesado—replicó Tenma—. Tenía que estar loco si creía que te iba a dejar aquí solo para irme a luchar en nombre de una diosa. Tú me necesitas más que ella.

Alone no dijo nada; se limitó a pensar en las palabras de su amigo. El joven rubio había ido con Tenma a despedirse de Dohko para asegurarse de que el muchacho no se arrepentía. Había algo que no dejaba de rondar por su mente y le había estado dando vueltas desde la llegada del caballero.

—Me alegro de que te hayas quedado—admitió—. Últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy raros. Eran como… del futuro—dijo, inseguro sobre si debía continuar. No quería que su amigo creyera que estaba loco, pero sabía que decirlo en voz alta le ayudaría a tranquilizarse y a mentalizarse para volver a la rutina—. Sobre qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras marchado.

Tenma le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero no parecía que le estuviera juzgando o tachando de loco. Saltaba a la vista que sus palabras le habían sorprendido y que sabía exactamente de qué hablaba su amigo, por imposible que pareciera.

—Yo también he tenido sueños así—admitió, con el semblante serio—. Eran horribles. No podían ser reales. Ni tú ni yo haríamos cosas así, ¿verdad?

Alone no respondió, pensando en lo que había visto en aquellos sueños tan surrealistas. Recordaba haber presenciado la partida de Tenma en uno de ellos; qué solo se había sentido en aquel momento. Flashes de la muerte de su mejor amigo, asesinado por su propia mano, pasaron también por sus pensamientos. La imagen fugaz de un retrato incompleto cruzó su mente. Solo de pensar que algo así podría haber sido realidad le entraban escalofríos. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Tenma había rechazado la oferta de Dohko. Tal vez simplemente quería evitar ese destino.

—No me quedo sólo por los sueños, ¿sabes? —comentó el joven, como si hubiera leído la mente de su amigo—. Es de sentido común. Aquí soy feliz. Contigo soy feliz. Por eso sé que no le hubiera dicho que sí. Sé que nunca me habría olvidado de ti. Jamás te habría abandonado.

—Se te veía interesado al principio—murmuró Alone, sonrojándose ligeramente ante las palabras de su compañero.

—Claro. Sonaba divertido—admitió—. Lo pintó todo muy bonito pero, una vez me paré a pensar, no todo era color de rosa—de un salto, se puso enfrente de Alone, haciendo que éste tuviera que parar para no chocarse contra él—. Hablando de colores, ¿cómo llevas tu búsqueda? ¿Has encontrado ya los tonos exactos de nuestros futuros?

—El tono exacto de nuestro futuro—le corrigió el chico de ojos azules, con una suave sonrisa—. Recuerda que estaremos juntos, así que compartiremos nuestro futuro. Me tocará aguantarte de por vida.

Tenma rió y agarró a Alone del brazo, animándole a seguir andando. Reemprendieron el camino de vuelta intercambiando bromas sobre quién tendría que aguantar a quién, no dándole más vueltas a lo que pudo haber sido. Internamente, ambos se sentían afortunados de contar con la constante compañía de esa persona que tenían a su lado, tan especial para ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba una diosa griega cuando se tenían el uno al otro?


End file.
